Wireless networks and wireless communication have become prevalent throughout society creating the need for increased capacity and faster and more reliable wireless communication techniques. A difficulty in wireless communications is interference caused by high speed signals from, for example and not limited to, notebook PCs causing interference with wireless devices (such as wireless local area networks (LANs), wireless wide area networks (WWANs), or other wireless networks) embedded in a mobile platform.
Certain signals generated in a notebook computer, for example, have been found to be serious sources of RF interference. In particular, clocking signals used to transfer data to and from various portions of the PC (e.g. processor to/from memory) have been found to be primary sources of electromagnetic interference (EMI). Although clock signals themselves are relatively low in frequency (less than 150 MHz), they may have very fast rise times, causing spectral emissions at frequencies many times higher than their fundamental period. This is due to the high harmonic content found in signals having pulse-like behavior.
Thus, a strong need exists for an apparatus, system and method capable of clock noise mitigation.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.